Unusual Curiosity
by Chaikia
Summary: Due to some events that led to Yamamoto's curiosity about how a gay couple make love, Tsuna finds his self getting dragged with Yamamoto's pace and unable to refuse his rain guardian's request. And that is, doing "IT" with him. Although, was it really just curiosity for Yamamoto? Read and find out! 8027! and TYL80TYL27!


**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys~!**

 **I am happy to share with you another story for our beloved pairing, Yamamoto x Tsuna. Aaaaand~! It's with love-making.**

 **It's my first time writing mature stuff with these two and I'm happy since I've been trying my best to write one for years and finally! I did it! BANZAI! Although, expect this to be very short since it's just a story that came to me one day and I was even watching "Shingeki No Kyojin" when this came to me, it's so weird!**

 **Oh! To those who want to read my other works about 8027, just check out my profile!  
**

 **Please review for those stories if you can. Especially in "Memories Of You" I really worked veeeery hard for that one! But sadly, not many have reviewed and viewed my story, does that mean that KHR readers are slowly decreasing?! Oh God, NO! KHR should forever live in out hearts!**

 **Since I was very lazy to make OC's, expect two special guests in this fanfic and I know you know these two so well. They're so popular!**

 **Oh! And expect the lemon scene to be very—uhh—lemon? Yah, it's very lemon so yeah, enjoy it to your heart's content!**

 **Anyways, I hope you review after you read this fic and tell me what you think. Okay?**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **UNUSUAL CURIOSITY**

* * *

 **~Tsuna's POV~**

Yamamoto has always been a curious and adventurous guy

He likes to try new and different things, even the daring ones

That's why up till now, he still thinks of Mafia as a game that challenges him to his limit.

Now that I think about it, this one peculiar curiosity must have been from _**that**_ time.

Yes, I'm 100% sure it came from that.

It started one afternoon, while we're on our way home from school

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _Eh? Gokudera can't come with us?" he blinked while asking_

" _W-Well, with Bianchi suddenly appearing before him, that's bound to happen" Tsuna sweat dropped as he adjusted the handle of his bag on his shoulder_

 _Yamamoto put his hands behind his head "Oh, so I was right, she was the one I saw earlier"_

" _Eh?"_

" _I saw her on my way back to class, she was yelling about making a man named "Romeo" pay"_

" _N-Not again….." Tsuna just shook his head thinking how Lambo must've been hit by his own 10 year bazooka_ _ **again**_ _. Poor Lambo_

 _The baseball fanatic threw an arm around Tsuna's shoulder surprising the brunet at the sudden contact "By the way Tsuna, we're going to have a practice game with a school named Nishiura on the weekend, can you come and watch me?"_

" _Me?"_

" _Yup! If you come, I'll surely be at 100%!" he grinned "Tsuna motivates me after all!"_

 _Tsuna blushed and suddenly remembered how two of Yamamoto's teammates came to him, begging for him to come at their practice game on Sunday since Yamamoto will surely be on a roll if he comes. He just shook the thought_

" _Please Tsuna?"_

" _O-Oh, huh?" Tsuna nodded and smiled "Sure, I will definitely come!"_

" _Really?!" Yamamoto pulled Tsuna closer and laughed happily "Haha! You're the best!"_

 _Tsuna just blushed seeing at how he's very close to Yamamoto right now, when he's stomach suddenly made a loud grumbling sound which made him explode in embarrassment_

 _His rain guardian blinked "Hmm? Was that you Tsuna? You're stomach just made a cute noise!"_

" _S-Shut it! It didn't! You're just imagining it!" Tsuna looked away in denial_

" _Since your tummy made a cute noise, wanna grab a bite Tsuna? I'm also getting hungry!"_

" _But where?"_

 _Yamamoto thought for a while "How about that newly-opened burger house? I heard their burgers were really yummy!" the baseball idol said cheerfully_

" _Okay, that might be nice for a change, since I'm getting tired of eating Takoyaki every afternoon, after MgRonalds closed last month" he sighed_

 _Yamamoto nodded and grinned, leveling his head with Tsuna "It'll be like a date then, don't ya think?"_

 _Tsuna immediately blushed "W-What makes you say that?" he avoided his rain guardian's gaze_

" _Maa, since it's just the two of us?"_

 _His boss just sweat dropped "Yamamoto…..sometimes you…"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _N-Nothing. Let's go!"_

 _Tsuna looked ahead and suddenly halted which made his rain guardian to stop also "Tsuna? What's wrong?"_

 _The brunet suddenly grew red as he pulled Yamamoto towards the vending machine and they hide_

" _Why are we hiding?" Yamamoto asked_

 _Tsuna looked down as his bang covered his eyes "K-Ki…..ss…."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Tsuna hesitated as they peeked out from the vending machine. A few meters from them, were two guys engaged in a hot and intense kiss. They both wore the same uniforms that is very unfamiliar from Tsuna_

 _Yamamoto's eyes widen "W-Whoa….."_

 _The red-headed tall guy broke the kiss as he started kissing the crook of the bluenet's neck earning an erotic moan from the boy "A-Ah! K-Kagami-kun!"_

 _Tsuna covered his eyes as he yelped and hid again "K-Kami-sama!" he hissed_

 _Yamamoto continued watching the two, whistling in amusement "I'm amazed that those two are doing that in broad daylight"_

" _H-How come it doesn't bother you that they're both guys?!" Tsuna whispered_

" _Eh? Well….." Yamamoto think for a second "I….don't know?"_

" _U-Ugh…"_

" _Shit! K-Kuroko…..I wanna do you know!"_

 _They both froze at what they heard_

" _O-Ow! What was that for?!"_

" _A-Are you not ashamed?!" the other voiced said breathily "D-Doing this outside and we're not even in Tokyo! We just came here for training!_

" _S-Sorry!..."_

 _Tsuna, getting even redder, tugged Yamamoto's sleeve "L-Let's go…"_

" _Y-Yeah"_

 _Then they silently walked away, trying hard not to get noticed, but Yamamoto glanced back at the two, who were engaged in another kiss_

 _ **~Flashback Ends~**_

* * *

After that day, I tried my earnest to rack my brains to erase and burn that from my memories, since it was a shock to the innocent me, seeing two guys having it hot before my eyes.

But it seems that it was on Yamamoto's mind all this time, and it led him to be curious about how would it go, when two guys have….s-sex.

And I learned about it just this night when I had a sleepover with Yamamoto. We were watching anime when we stumbled upon a Yaoi Anime….

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _The TV was playing a certain Yaoi Anime, that shows the main couple making love._

 _Yamamoto made an amused face_

 _Tsuna hid his self under the sheets "H-Hiieee! W-Why are we even w-watching this?!" he cried "Hurry! Switch the channel! THE CHANNEL! Hiiieeee!"_

 _The rain guardian whistled as he watched the uke moan erotically_

" _A-And how can you watch this as if it's nothing?!"_

 _Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's head "Maa, maa. Aren't you curious about how two guys have sex Tsuna?"_

 _The brunet froze "Eh?" he said as he brought down the sheets unconsciously, looking at Yamamoto, forgetting the love making scene on the TV "W-What do you mean?"_

 _Yamamoto leaned down on his futon as he looked at the ceiling, while laying his head on his arms "Well, I somehow get it on how a man and woman have sex. But after I saw those two guy students the other day, I sort of got curious on how two men do it"_

" _T-That's….S-Seriously?….." His boss looked at him in disbelief_

" _Yup. To be honest, I've never been curious about sex before, since all I have in my mind is baseball"_

" _A-And why are you curious about gay sex instead of the normal one?"_

 _Yamamoto paused for a second "Maybe….because I want to do it with you?"_

 _Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, not believing what he was hearing "W-W-Wha-?!" He gulped "W-Why do you want to do it with me?!" he shrieked_

" _Hmm….You see, my body seemed to respond when I have lewd thoughts of Tsuna"_

 _The brunet nearly choked on his saliva "L-Lewd?! M-ME?!"_

" _Yup, I suddenly thought of you, being all flushed and sweaty and I got hard"_

" _N-No way…"_

" _That's why—" Yamamoto quickly got up and put his hands on Tsuna's shoulder "—Tsuna! I know this is a very hard request but—" He looked at him seriously "—Can you…have sex with me? It will be my first time, as well as you, but I promise I'll try my hardest not to hurt you!_

 _Tsuna nearly fainted as he blushed under Yamamoto's pressuring stare "T-That's…" he bit his lips as he looked at Yamamoto's amber ones, they're not filled with anything bad or anything indecent intentions, just that of curiosity and honesty._

" _ **Now that I think about it…Yamamoto never requested anything from me. Even when he saved me tons of times, he never asked anything in return, even though he always helped me with the risk of his life…."**_

 _Tsuna looked down, a crocodile tear slipping away from his eye_ _ **"Kyoko-chan…..I'm sorry, it seems that my pride as a man will be trampled once again!"**_ _he said as memories when Reborn made him cross-dressed popped into his mind_

 _Tsuna slowly looked at Yamamoto "O-Okay…."_

 _Yamamoto's face quickly brightens as he quickly pulled Tsuna for a hug "Really?! That's awesome!"_

 _Tsuna looked away and cried comically._

 _He looked at Yamamoto uncertainly "B-But how are we going to do it? We're clueless to begin with" he said_

" _Not a problem!" Yamamoto said and pointed his laptop "We have the internet! The most powerful being in this world!"_

 _Tsuna sweat dropped "O-Oh I see…"_

" _Well then! Let's search together!" Yamamoto said happily as he opened his laptop_

 _Tsuna just shook his head_

 _ **~Flashback Ends~**_

* * *

And so that's what happened which led to…..now…..

"A-Ahh!" I moaned as I felt Yamamoto's wet tongue go inside and out of my entrance. For the past hour, he's been spending his time stretching me and preparing me while I give him a blowjob.

If I can remember, this is what you call a "69" position. 69 is when both people give each other oral pleasure at the same time, making the shape "69". It can be used for both heterosexuals and homosexuals-Wait—HIEEEE! WHY THE HELL AM I EXPLAINING IT! It's so embarrassing!

I just shook my head and looked at Yamamoto's hardened member. This sweaty smell…s-somehow….it's turning me on….

"Arre? Tsuna, your manhood just twitched!" Yamamoto said in an amused voice "Haha! How cute! Are you turned on?"

I blushed "K-Keep quiet! I-It's embarrassing!"

He grinned and nodded "Roger" he said and inserted one finger in my entrance again, which slipped in easily since it's mostly stretched already

"N-Ngh!" I winced as I leaned down and took in Yamamoto's hardened manhood, sucking it and focusing on its head. I pulled back and licked its underside and I earned a satisfying moan from him as his legs twitched a bit

"A-Ahh!" I heard Yamamoto's held back moan

I smirked and decided to suck his member, starting at a fast speed and keeping my pacing. He moaned out loudly this time, his legs bending up a little

"T-Tsuna, s-slow down a bit! I'm almost cumming"

I pulled away from his member and wiped my saliva "That will be a problem then, since you haven't entered me yet" Wait, what am I saying?!

He sweat dropped "W-Well, spare me a little, it's my first time too" he said and inserted another two fingers at once

I clutched on his pants "N-Ngiyah!"

He pushed his fingers in and out while licking the sides of my entrance

My head arched upwards as I gasp in pleasure, with my eyes widen "A-Ahh! N-Nghiyah!—kkhk! N-No—ngh! E-Enou—aaaah—AAAHH!" I screamed when he bent his fingers a little and hit something inside me "W-Wha-?"

"Oh? You loosened up! Awesome!"

"W-What did you d-do?"

"I remembered that there's somewhere inside you called the "pleasure spot". I think it's the prostate gland"

"Haaaa…" I rested my head beside his member and panted "G-Geez….is this really your first time?, I-I'm dying in pleasure h-here" I said

He smiled and lifted a peace sign "Actually, I've been doing my own little study before"

"S-Seriously?"

"Yup!" he said and pulled out his fingers "I think we're good. Tsuna, let's change positions" he said

"I can't even move…." I whined a little

"A-Are you okay? Am I rough?"

"No…..Just a little tired from feeling good"

He chuckled "I see, What should I do? I'm about to make you scream" he said confidently as I rolled away from him

"J-Just be gentle"

He climbed and hovered over me "Of course, there's no way I'll hurt Tsuna!" he flashed that genuine smile of his and kissed me on my forehead, assuring me. And with that, all my previous worries about being entered disappeared….I was starting to look forward for it…

 **~Normal POV~**

Yamamoto spread out Tsuna's legs and lifted it upwards. He then positioned his self and his member near Tsuna's entrance. He started rubbing the head of his member on Tsuna's entrance

"N-Nn…..D-Don't tease me…."

"S-Sorry, I just wanted to try that once"

Tsuna reached out to him and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down, he hugged his legs around Yamamoto and licked his ears

The baseball lover shivered "O-Ooooh"

"H-Hurry….enter me" Tsuna whispered

The rain guardian quickly blushed "T-Tsuna!-ugnh!" Because of Tsuna's teasing, Yamamoto was forced to enter Tsuna slowly

"Nh!"

Yamamoto pushed in until the head of his member is in

"A-Ah…I-Ittai!"

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just go on"

He pushed in even more until half of his member is inside

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna moaned as he clung to his rain guardian

With one final thrust, Yamamoto pushed his member all in

"Ngah!—Ngh!-Haaaaaa…agh!"

Yamamoto gritted in pleasure as he slightly trembled upon entering Tsuna. He clutched the sheets as he hovered over the flushed Tsuna

"W-What's wrong?" Tsuna asked weakly

"I-It feels so good that I'm about to cum anytime….." he winced one eye as he tried to crack up a smile "H-How about you? Are you okay?"

"I-It kinda hurts but, I feel…very weird….."

Yamamoto blushed as he felt Tsuna tightening and loosening back and forth on his member making him grit even more "T-Tsuna…..Nn!"

Tsuna chuckled despite in pain "W-What? You're not even moving yet"

"That's because it feels so warm inside you…"

"That should be my line, yours feels…..very warm" Tsuna blushed upon saying it

"Are you okay? Tell me if I can start moving"

"Yeah, thanks. Just let me get use to it for a moment" Tsuna said as he adjusted his self "Y-Yamamoto's so big…" he suddenly mumbled

"W-Wha-?" Yamamoto blushed

"Yup—" Tsuna winced "—compared to you, mine's like a child's" he said

"I think it's cute"

This time, it's Tsuna's turn to be embarrassed "W-Who says something like that about someone's m-manhood?!" He shrieked

"Eh? But it's true, Tsuna's manhood is cute!"

"Argh! Enough!"

Yamamoto just chuckled and lifted his self, sliding his hands under Tsuna's shirt "Tsuna….." he breathed as he reached out for Tsuna's hardened nipples and began pinching it and creating friction

"Haa!" he gasped

Yamamoto blushed and lifted Tsuna's shirt up, up until below his chin. He leaned down and began licking Tsuna's nipple while his hand worked on the other

"A-Ah! T-That's…..!" Tsuna's head moved to the side as his body arched up feeling teased and pleasured at the same time

The flushed brunet began panting in pleasure, until he reached his limits. He held Yamamoto's head and kissed him, shocking and catching his rain guardian off guard

He pulled back and saw Yamamoto's face etched with shock "T-Tsuna, y-you're first kis—mphk!"

Tsuna shut him off and crashed his lips on Yamamoto's, before he moved his hips, Yamamoto took it as a "go-signal" from Tsuna and began thrusting inside Tsuna, slowly. They continued kissing.

Yamamoto finally got over his shock from taking Tsuna's first kiss and losing his first kiss to Tsuna. The kiss, even though they're making sloppy movements, it ignited a spark inside Yamamoto, exciting him and left him wanting for more.

He leaned down on Tsuna as he deepened their kiss as his thrusts started to gain speed making Tsuna moan between their kisses. He used his tongue to engage Tsuna's tongue in a dance inside their mouths while he continued thrusting inside Tsuna, feeling pleasure he never felt before.

The friction inside Tsuna was too much for him, making him clutch the sheets. Tsuna also clutched his hands on Yamamoto's hair, their lips, tongue and head moving altogether.

Feeling the lack of oxygen, they both pulled back as Yamamoto sped up his thrusts "N-Ngh!"

"Ng-aaah!" Tsuna moaned out, not holding back, not a care about anything anymore, just the pleasure he's getting from getting thrust by Yamamoto

"T-Tsuna….y-you feel so…A-Ah! GREAT!" Yamamoto said as he moved up his body and quickly removed his shirt before he continued thrusting inside Tsuna

"Ggrnhk-N-Ngah!" Tsuna gasped and panted "Y-Yamamoto!"

The rain guardian slowed down and stopped, he moved Tsuna's body, facing aside and hooked one leg on his shoulder before he started thrusting in again, this time, his member going in deeper than before

"A-Aaannh~!" an erotic moan escaped Tsuna's lips, he quickly slapped his mouth in shock " _I-I'm making weird sounds!"_

"S-So good! Ah!" Yamamoto moaned keeping his pace inside Tsuna

"Ah! N-No—Ghhk! HAA!" Tsuna moaned out and noticed Yamamoto staring at him, with an aroused expression "W-What?"

"T-Tsuna's so erotic…Damn"

"D-Don't say that!" Tsuna cried as he covered his eyes with his arms, hiding his blushing face "T-This is so e-embarrassing! D-Don't stare at me!—ngh-aah!"

Yamamoto just continued thrusting inside Tsuna _"Tsuna's so cute….damn it"_ he gritted his teeth

Tsuna winced "Hey! W-Why are you growing big inside me?!"

He quickly brought down Tsuna's leg, gently and returned to their first position. He hovered over Tsuna again and lifted Tsuna's butt a little upwards, as he went in and out Tsuna, fastly and deeply, the both of them feeling pleasure beyond ecstasy "N-Nh! TSUNA!"

"AH! AH! Y-Yama—ah!—MOTO!" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna as he moaned out continuously and Yamamoto blushed

" _T-This is bad…!"_ He said inside his mind as he closed his eyes "T-Tsuna….cumming!" Yamamoto sped up very faster and gave one last deep thrust, climaxing inside Tsuna

"Aaaaah!" Tsuna moaned out loudly as he clung to Yamamoto, feeling his insides getting filled with Yamamoto's semen and feeling warm all-over. He panted shakily as the both of them catch their breath, sweat trickling down from their bodies…..

"Haaaaa….."

"Ngh…."

Yamamoto, being the first one to catch his recover, held Tsuna's member and started stroking him

"W-Wha—hey! Ah!"

"It's okay Tsuna, don't hold back" Yamamoto panted and sped his strokes on Tsuna

"N-No!—C-Cumming!" Tsuna's body stiffened as he climaxed on Yamamoto's hands. Tsuna's head fell down on the futon as he wheezed for air.

Yamamoto leaned down and rested his head beside Tsuna's head as they took time to catch their breath.

Yamamoto get up and slowly pulled out from Tsuna, making his boss wince inwardly. His semen, slowly seeping out from Tsuna's entrance.

"Tsuna…..that-" he was cut off when the brunet suddenly put a finger on his lips

"D-Don't say anything…..I'm still dying in embarrassment…" Tsuna looked away, trying to hide his cherry-red blushing face from his rain guardian

Yamamoto just chuckled and kissed the finger and held Tsuna's hand, intertwining their fingers as he looked at Tsuna "Are you still up for round 2?" He asked

"Eh but—!" Tsuna wasn't able to say anything when Yamamoto planted another kiss on his lips and started thrusting inside him again

* * *

~.~

"I can't believe I just had sex with my best friend….." Tsuna groaned burying his face on the pillow while Yamamoto sat beside him, indian style "And we did it four times. Yamamotooooo~ how could you do this to meeeeeee~?" Tsuna said lazily

Yamamoto smiled apologetically "My bad Tsuna. Does your back still hurts?"

"It hurts very much. You idiot, you know that I don't have the same stamina as you and Onii-san" Tsuna tried to make a chiding tone but it came out as a whine instead

Yamamoto sweat dropped "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that Tsuna feels very good and it was way beyond my expectations so I wasn't able to control myself. Tsuna's unexpectedly erotic, your insides feel very warm and it was sucking on my manhood-oof!" he was cut off when Tsuna suddenly threw a pillow on his face

"Why on earth are you elaborating it to me?! You Baka-moto!" Tsuna cried

"Haha! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Grr!—" Tsuna suddenly felt a sharp pain that made him fall back on the futon "O-Owwww~"

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly

Tsuna just grumbled "You must be really out of your mind"

"Eh?"

"How can you have sex with your best friend with just sheer curiosity?" Tsuna asked in a slight angry tone

"That's….."

" _I'm acting weird, I shouldn't get angry with Yamamoto. But still…..What is this pain in my chest?"_ Tsuna asked his self

His thoughts broke when Yamamoto suddenly chuckled "Tsuna's unexpectedly dense huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't actually curiosity you know. Do you think I'll just ask anyone to have sex with me?" Yamamoto looked at him directly in the eyes

"W-Well…"

"I asked Tsuna to have sex with me because…. I want to make you mine because you're very special to me"

Tsuna immediately blushed, Yamamoto's words suddenly making him feel warm "W-What are you trying to say?!" he asked getting up and looking at Yamamoto

The rain guardian suddenly smiled softly and lovingly towards him "I like Tsuna!" he said

Tsuna's eyes widens slowly "Eh?"

"I dunno when it started but I just realized that I love Tsuna. I get jealous whenever you talk to a girl or even when the others gets too close with you. I always think about you, day and night, you never left my mind, not a single day. I want to always see you smile and I want to protect you. I-"

"O-Okay! Okay! Enough! I-I get it!" Tsuna suddenly said putting a halting hand up and looking away for he could not take it anymore. Who would've known? The usual cheerful and carefree Yamamoto was hiding sentiments like those?

Yamamoto's sudden confession kept repeating inside his head again and again and again until he can no longer take it "GRAAAAAAAH!" He exploded in red and quickly hid his self under the sheets

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto blinked

Tsuna clutched his hand on his chest, feeling the pounding on his heart. He shut his eyes close

 _Yamamoto…I think I like you too!_

"Really?"

"Eh?" Tsuna opened his eyes

"Tsuna likes me too?" Yamamoto's disbelieving voice asked

" _Hiieeeeee! Did I just say that out loud?!"_

"Hey, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked moving towards Tsuna, not noticing that he was already blushing. He grabbed the sheets and tried to take them off but Tsuna quickly pulled them back

"Hiiieeeee! N-No!" Tsuna shrieked

"Nee, Tsuna? Say something? Do you really like me too?"

"….." Tsuna hesitated and peeked his eyes out from the sheets and saw Yamamoto's blushing face. He also slowly turned red as he nodded slowly "Yes"

Yamamoto's eyes slowly widens as his face turned into a priceless one. It was an expression beyond bliss "Tsuna!" he cried pouncing on Tsuna and hugging him very tight to his chest

"Waaaah!"

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you-" Yamamoto said again and again

"Hieeeee! I-I know already so stop!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

 **~-~-~OMAKE~-~-~**

~FUTURE~

"Pfft!" Tsuna suddenly snickered

Yamamoto panted "H-Hey, we're in the middle of having sex, why the sudden laugh?" he asked

"Sorry, I just suddenly remembered how ridiculous our first time was" he said "You lied to me how your curious about gay sex but you just wanted to have do it with me"

"Ah, that? Heh, I had that perfectly planned ya know" he smirked

"Yeah, yeah" Tsuna said "I always end up very worn out after we have sex because of your athletic stamina"

"I can't help it okay? You're just too damn cute that time" Yamamoto blushed a bit "But hey, we can now do it until dawn and—" He looked seductively towards his lover "—You've become sexy" he said wiggling his eyebrow

Tsuna chuckled "Really? This is the first time I heard that" the brunet smiled and planted a soft kiss on Yamamoto's nose

Yamamoto sweat dropped "Although, through the years, you've learned how to become very kinky and dominative in sex" He said lifting his hands which were tied down with his necktie as emphasis

Tsuna smirked, adjusting his self on Yamamoto "And who do you think is responsible for that? You're such a pervert when were young that you've made my body so erotic, just from a light teasing"

Yamamoto also smirked "Yeah, yeah I know. You always said before that I'm a beast when it comes to sex. So, I can still make you cry anytime I want" he said with pure confidence

"Hooh~ Is that so?"

"Ngh! H-Hey" Yamamoto winced in pain "Don't go tightening yourself all of a sudden"

Tsuna chuckled "Sorry!" Then he suddenly kissed Yamamoto and rested his self on his lover's chest

"Tsuna?"

"I'm so glad, after ten years we're still together"

"Yeah….."

"And after so many years, we're back here in Namimori again" Tsuna said looking around his former room

"Yeah…..it's good to be back. Good thing you were able to arrange a short vacation like this"

"Of course" Tsuna smiled lifted his right hand showing his silver ring on his finger "It's our first anniversary as a married couple after all"

On the desk, was a small frame with a picture of Tsuna and Yamamoto's wedding. They're both wearing white tuxedo, but Tsuna was wearing a mini white veil. Yamamoto had an arm around Tsuna's waist and both were wearing priceless smiles.

"Heh" Yamamoto also smirked "So, it's like a honeymoon vacation?"

"Yup. So for the next five days, we can have sex to our hearts content, without a single worry about things in Italy" he said and started moved his hips up and down thrusting his self on Yamamoto's member

"Nn…" Yamamoto slightly winced in pleasure

Tsuna suddenly stopped and lifted Yamamoto's tied hands "You said earlier that you can still make me cry anytime"

"Eh?"

Tsuna untied Yamamoto's hands and let the necktie fell on the floor "Care to justify that?"

The adult rain guardian smirked "Heh, my pleasure" he quickly sat up and pounced on Tsuna.

* * *

 **~.~**

 **Aaaaaand~! That's a wrap everyone!**

 **Gosh, it's been a while since my last publish. I've been having a lot of writer's block lately so I'm having a hard time writing stories. I have many hanging stories and plot in my laptop, I hope I can complete them. *sigh* Damn you! Writer's Block! GRR!**

 **Anyways! I invited Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun from "Kuroko No Basket"! Were you surprised?! I also did some other mentions such as MgRonalds from "Hataraku Maou-sama!" and Nishiura from "Ookiku Furikabutte". Hihihi~!**

 **Actually, I plan to publish a new mature fic about Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun, however I'm having a hard time of thinking an ending so it might take a while so KagaKuro fans! Look forward to it!**

 **Speaking about KHR, why do you think their taking so long to make another season? The manga's already finished!**

 **Will it be like Junjou Romantica which took 7 years before it had a 3** **rd** **season? I hope not!**

 **Well, I'm ending my rants already!**

 **Thank you for reading this!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS! READING YOUR REVIEWS MAKES ME HAPPY AND INSPIRED AS A WRITER!**

 **Bye-Bye!**

 **Till the next 8027 story~!**


End file.
